Never Again
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: Short egoshipping.


Never again 

Misty's skirt pooled around her knees and danced hand in hand with the caressing breeze as she walked to the centre of the atrium. He'd said he wanted to meet her and for some reason she was unable to deny him the chance to speak to her any longer. She smirked, a heat burned her cheeks in warning. She hated how he could do this to her so easily and without fail each time. On the other hand she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of hope but it was short lived when she passed it off as an optimistic pleasure that would remain only in her dreams.

It wasn't that she unhappy. She has never been so happy. Life was beyond perfection for her. Yet, she couldn't manage to turn him down. She couldn't just walk away. She couldn't say no- not to him, not again. And that irked her. At the same time she still couldn't wipe that stupid smile off her own face.

Placing her head in her hands, she sighed. Everything was so damn confusing! With one last thought of possibilities she began to turn around but stumbled into a large, strong object. A set of calloused hands steadied her and held on while she regained all balance but still stayed settled on her arms once she was. Looking up; her eyes met a chiseled jaw, parted pink lips, high cheekbones speckled with light freckles, a slightly crooked but strong nose and two happy green eyes smiling down at her, hid by some fallen strands of brunette hair that poked from under his hood. It was him, undoubtably, it was him. Her face smiled automatically at the sight but her mind forced her to take steps back to regain some personal proximity. He frowned at this, something she didn't fail to note. Nevertheless, his eyes still upheld that sparkle of glee and hope that she would later mull over in guilt.

"Gary," her voice was unrecognisable as she spluttered out his name and quickly her cheeks glowed red yet she couldn't ignore the smile that boasted loudly of his accomplishment. That's all she was, another accomplishment. Anger brewed within her so much so, she had to grind her teeth to stop herself from slapping the boy hard over his definitive features and possibly breaking his perfect nose off his perfect face.

"What do you want?" This time the words were spat venomously from her mouth, unable to control the anger that rebelled against her wishes to subside. A look of disappointment dawned upon his face but a small glint still shone in his eyes.

"I think that there are somethings we-" he gestured to both himself and the girl opposite him- "need to talk about." Her eyes boarded into his, never ceasing his hold as she contemplating his words.

"There is no we Gary." Her tone monotonous, not at all freeing any of the unnerving emotions pulsating through her otherwise empty frame.

"Red..." His voice weak and eyes pleading. He needed her to understand, to understand that it wasn't him. He needed reassurance that they they were okay, that she was okay and that this is what she wanted.

"Please?" As he spoke again his voice cracked and thoughtlessly his hands glided down her slim arms and into her desolate hands. She pulled away. Not letting herself be caught up in the dream.

"No." She turned, her eyes pinpricked with salty tears that she tried to recapture with minimal success. Through heaving breaths she shook until two arms wrapped collectively around her waist, drawing her into the warmth of the pillow behind her. Being considerably taller than the beautiful girl he was able to rest his head on top of hers as he felt her wither beneath him. It was breaking his heart but he needed her, he wasn't willing to give her up- he couldn't.

"Red, please." He begged again, his voice barely audiable as he attempted to stop his own barred tears from escaping. He had changed for her, reformed for her, ditched his life long accomplishments to be with her: and he would do it over and over again if it meant only one more day holding her. His record of women far from respectable but then, he'd always held out hope to be with her, shamelessly flirting with her and finally living out his dream only to outlive any happiness and transform into a daunting nightmare that stole all dear to him. She changed him, made him better. He wanted her to see that he wasn't like that anymore not since she said yes but the next words only served to shatter his heart further.

"I can't do this." Something about the way she said this expressed a deep sadness, some tragic guilt but it was nothing but pure truth, much to the well built boys denial.

"I tried once Gary, I did, I really did. You hurt me. I can never forget that."

A personal dose of anger was administered to him as he cut the embrace short and spun her around gently to face him. Hurt. Desperation. Betrayal. Not that he could rightfully say that; he'd done her wrong. He knew that. Never, would he be able to take back that one measly mistake with some flimsy blonde at a bar. That one kiss that caused his life to halt. But yet he had needed to try and get her back and after months and months of trying, of his hope being dampened- she'd finally agreed to see him once again. He never intended the for night to go this way. Then again, it could never have gone the way he wanted, dreamed, and deep down, he knew that.

"I love him." The sentence random and spoken completely with conviction. She meant it. She loved Ash. He had been so good to her, her knight in shining armour, the best friend she had taken for granted and now treasured so whole heartily she couldn't imagine a life without him being romantically involved. However, for Gary the reciprocation of the other boys love boiled his blood, forcing him to look away and stuff his hands in his hoodie pockets before he clobbered a wall in frustration.

"I'm sorry." He looked to her, instantly melting at her newly formed tear trails. One hand hesitantly reached to move a strand of hair. The touch of her ice sculptured cheeks nearly caused him to draw back in shock but continued to peruse the strand in a state of daydream. His fingers swiftly pushed the soft bundle behind her ear then trailed the back of his hand over her pink cheeks smearing the drying streak, eventually retracting his hand to the warmth. She smiled. Her eyes telling him all he wanted to know. On tip toes she kissed his cheek before walking away. No words exchanged.

Gary collapsed to the floor but found that thankfully he fell only a short distance onto a bench, strategically placed their to catch him in that very moment. His eyes never left her fleeing figure. Never again.


End file.
